


Long Past Due

by sinspiration



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, but also college, post daredevil reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt shrugged one shoulder. "I just--we agreed no more lies. About--what I can do. And I was thinking about him." He loathed to admit it, but he still managed to think about Jared a lot, even with everything else. Sometimes he just snuck into Matt's brain. </i>
</p><p>Now that Matt's promised Foggy that he won't lie about his abilities or nighttime activities anymore, he takes it upon himself to tell Foggy some of the old lies too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Past Due

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on the kinkmeme (and several subsequent threads said prompt spawned).](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8901013#cmt8901013) Prompt as below:
> 
> Foggy starts seeing this new guy that he's really into, and Matt tries to be supportive. The problem is, every time Foggy is out of the room this guy is ALL OVER Matt. It's not exactly the first time someone has started dating Foggy only to want to get with his hot friend, and Matt is reluctant to say anything - maybe they're not exclusive so Matt has no moral qualms about telling Foggy his bf is cheating on him, maybe Matt just has trouble identifying shitty behavior when it's aimed towards himself, maybe he's worried Foggy won't believe him. But this guy won't take no for an answer and starts getting more and more aggressive. He's making comments and escalating to touching and, well, Matt can't exactly punch Foggy's boyfriend in the face, can he? And then Foggy walks in on them in a very compromising position. 
> 
> See end notes for full explanation on triggers.

Matt heard a second set of footprints, another heartbeat, behind Foggy before the dorm door swung open. "Oh! Matt hey, sorry, didn't think you'd be here." Matt pulled out an earbud and swiveled around on the bed to face the door.

"Class was canceled," Matt said. "Teacher never showed."

"Oh awesome. Actually, this is great! Jared's with me. I've been meaning to introduce you guys. Jared?" The second heartbeat stepped further into the room, next to Foggy. "This is Matt, my friend and roomie --I said that with an totally awesome flourish Matt- and Matt, this is Jared."

Matt stood up and walked forward a step or two, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "Foggy's been singing your praises all week."

A warm laugh, and then a warm hand clasping his own to shake. "I could sing them right back," Jared said. "Good to finally meet the infamous Matt Murdock." Deep voice, nice, smooth. Heartbeat a little fast, arousal fast, but--he'd been talking about Foggy. 

Also, presumably they'd come here to have sex. Probably he should make a polite and strategic retreat.

"Infamous?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're not," Foggy said.

Matt shrugged. "Did you want the room? I was just about to head to the library anyway." He hadn't been, had just gotten comfortable with his notes spread out, but.

Foggy snorted. "You totally were not. Lemme just grab a couple things. That okay with you Jared?"

"Fine," Jared said. "I can get all the inside info about you from Matt. All the favorites, everything."

"I can do that," Matt said, grinning. He was always up for liking someone who liked Foggy. Everyone should like Foggy. "Should I start with food, or activities?"

"Food sounds good," Jared said, sitting down next to Matt. Kind of close, their legs touching, but Jared didn't seem to think that was weird. Probably he was just touchy-feely, like Foggy was. "Between the two of us, food's probably like number two on the priority list anyway."

Okay, this was easy. Matt grinned. "I'm guessing studying isn't exactly priority one?"

Foggy snickered from where he was rooting around in the dresser. 

\---

"I'm sorry about Jared," Matt blurted out of nowhere. It was late Friday evening, and Foggy was over at Matt's apartment. They were both at the kitchen counter pouring over old files for a case (" _a paying client, Matt!_ "), planning to work late into the night since at least they'd be able to sleep in tomorrow. Matt had already set a folded pile of his own sheets next to the couch, for when he inevitably forced Foggy to take the bed. 

Foggy jerked up, obviously startled. "I'm quirking my brow at you," he said, after a moment. "Quirking _so_ hard. Jared? What the hell?"

Matt swallowed. "In college--" Foggy waved a hand.

"No, no, yeah. I mean. Matt. I know you're sorry. You said you were sorry. He was into you, you went for it, I didn't talk to you for like a week, it's over. Way over. Like years over." His heartbeat was just a little fast, but not lie fast. More just confused. He didn't know why Matt was bringing up Jared now. "Where did this even come from?"

Matt shrugged one shoulder. "I just--we agreed no more lies. About--what I can do. And I was thinking about him." He loathed to admit it, but he still managed to think about Jared a lot, even with everything _else_. Sometimes he just snuck into Matt's brain. "So I wanted to say that I'm sorry again, now that you know."

"What the--now that I know _what_?"

"About me," Matt said, waving a hand at himself.

"Okay--what--" Foggy moved his hands around, clearly trying to formulate a reply to that. Eventually he settled on sighing and, "Matt, what do your weird super ninja powers have to do with Jared cheating on me with you? Like at all. Because color me confused, buddy."

Matt wet his lips. He'd been thinking about this a _lot_  recently, especially since some of his dreams--

( _"No more lies, Matt. Not about this. I can't--I'd leave. I'd have to."_

_"I won't, I promise, please, I promise, ask me anything--"_ )

\--all lies about the Devil had to be confessed.

"I'm sorry because I could've stopped him. I--you know I could've. But I didn't. I didn't, even though I could've, and I'm sorry."

\---

"Matt? Hey!" 

Matt fumbled with his book, turning his head towards the voice. He focused, picking out Jared's smell combination of detergent and skin lotion.

"Jared?"

"Yeah, hi! Mind if I sit?" Jared asked. Matt shook his head, and shortly felt Jared plop down right next to him on the bench. "Great day, right? You just out enjoying?"

"Yep," Matt said. "Just reading a book." he waved to it open on his lap.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Before Matt could answer, Jared had put a hand on his shoulder and was leaning into and over him, a warm press against Matt's entire side. "Oh. Wow, okay, braille, yeah, I should've figured." He leaned back a little, no longer trying to read over Matt's shoulder, but otherwise stayed where he was. Matt shifted, not sure what to do. Was this normal? It had to be--Foggy did it, once in a while, some of the girls he studied with. But the latter usually--

Oh.

No, no it was pretty clear that Jared was into Foggy. Matt was just--wrong. He misinterpreted things all the time. This was just like that.

"Could I feel it?" Jared asked. "The only braille I've ever seen was the stuff on like, elevators." He--sounded genuinely interested. Yeah, Matt was just wrong.

"Sure," Matt said. He was about to hand over the book when Jared curled an arm around Matt's shoulder to scoot in even closer, the other arm dropping down to the pages spread out in Matt's lap. Matt swallowed, uncomfortable, but Jared seemed oblivious.

"This is really cool," Jared said, voice much closer, Matt could feel his breath as he exhaled, smell the mocha latte with a dash of caramel, but an undertone of spoiled milk. He swallowed again, blinking hard. No, that--didn't make sense. He tried to reign in his senses and almost missed Jared's, "What book is it?"

"Um, it's--" Jared's arm was gently squeezing Matt's shoulder, and it _felt_ like it could be friendly, but Matt wasn't sure if he wanted it there. "It's The Handmaid's Tale. I'm writing a paper on the politics within the story and the ways they could and couldn't be exploited to potentially heal the society."

"That's awesome!" Jared said, giving Matt's shoulder another squeeze. Just friendly. And right, Jared was an English major, it made sense that he'd get excited about books. This was _normal_ and it was _fine._  "What've you got so far? If I'm not bothering you."

There was no polite way to ask Jared to please stop--stop being himself, probably. And Foggy liked him. And he liked Foggy. And he was a nice guy, Matt just wasn't used to him without Foggy as a buffer. That's all. He managed a weak smile. "Well uh, ruling an entire and vital branch of a population by fear is never going to end well--"

Jared really got into the discussion, and Matt actually found himself enjoying it. 

He still breathed a sigh of relief when Jared said his goodbyes and slid off of the bench.

\---

Foggy let out a nervous laugh. "Matt, it--look, it's fine, buddy, okay? It was a long time ago."

"I still should have done something," Matt insisted. Trying to make Foggy _understand._  Understand why he needed to be forgiven for this. "But you liked him so much and he _did_ like you, I could tell, and I didn't want to _fight_ him off, but I could've--I could've--" he could feel his heart picking up, or was it Foggy's and Matt was just hearing it? Something was pounding in his ears.

"Matt, hold on, fight? _Fight him off_?"

"I knew what he smelled like, he had that lotion he liked to use, I could've done a better job avoiding him," it was getting harder to breathe, why was it getting harder to breathe, this wasn't _new_  and he had--so many other reasons for nightmares "Avoiding him or--not letting him touch me, but it made you so happy when we all hung out together and then I let him--and I ruined it. I could've done so much and I didn't--and I promised I wouldn't lie to you." Understand, understand, understand, don't leave, it was hard enough the first time--

\---

"Foggy's a real good guy," Jared said. He'd just become an uncle, so they were all celebrating. Matt and Jared were both sitting on Foggy's bed, a Foggy-sized space in between them. Said Foggy was out acquiring beer. _More_  beer, beer on top of the beer he and Jared (and Matt, but just a little; he was exiling himself once the drinking was over and had to be able to walk straight) had already drank. He'd insisted on going alone because "you guys can't know all my secrets."

"He is," Matt said belatedly, rolling his half-full beer bottle around in his hands. He was the best friend Matt had ever had. He was glad Foggy had found someone nice. Jared was nice. Foggy waxed poetic enough about him for Matt to know that intrinsically.

Even if sometimes...

"He's sweet and fun," Jared said, still on the Foggy tangent. Matt contemplated trying to set his phone to record this. Foggy would find it _wonderful._ "He shares his stuff with me too." Also true. Jared was wearing one of Foggy's shirts right now. Matt could tell because it hung on him differently, fabric catching and pulling when a shirt was too big, and smelled of Matt's detergent. (Matt had made him switch, claiming allergies to Foggy's generic. Foggy shrugged and said he didn't mind if Matt wanted to share.)

Matt was halfway into convincing himself to move off the bed so he could grab a phone and start recording when Jared moved closer, stuck out a hand to pat Matt on the knee. "I'm patting you on the knee," he said, leaning forward. Matt felt his stomach clench and didn't know why. Too much beer. But he hadn't had all that much. Maybe what he'd had just didn't agree with him.

"I can feel that," he pointed out. "You just have to tell me about things I can't _see._  Like Foggy does."

"Like Foggy does," Jared parroted. "Got it." He was... pretty close. And also... but Jared was thinking about Foggy, so that reaction made sense, right?

Foggy who was going to be right back anyway, so it was fine.

"It's okay," Jared said. What was? Matt swallowed and tried to subtly move away. This didn't feel... right. "He shares his stuff with me, so he won't mind."

Matt felt himself go cold in one icy rush at the same time he felt warm hands close around his wrists.

\---

There was a smacking sound, followed by the flutter of pages. Foggy had knocked one of the files off the table in his leap to his feet. "He--no, no, wait, Matt, you never. You never said anything."

Matt shrugged again. Maybe--maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. It'd been a long time ago. But he'd promised. No more lies. He'd promised. And it was one of the few he could actually keep. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I really am. I--you have no idea how much, Foggy, when I think about how I could have stopped him if I hadn't had to--pretend, maybe he wouldn't have--I never wanted to hurt you. I _never_ want to hurt you."

"Please stop," Foggy begged, sounding _devastated._ Matt shrank back. "No! No, Matt, I didn't mean--I just--I can't--"

\---

Matt was sitting at his desk, listlessly running his fingers over a textbook. He hadn't read a word in hours. But he didn't want to move, and Foggy was still gone, and he was trying to at least do something with himself while he waited. The room stank and he was suffocating in it, but he needed to wait until Foggy got back. Maybe--maybe Matt could fix it.

When he heard the familiar heartbeat approaching, elevated and coming in fast, Matt coiled like a spring.

The door opened deliberately. Foggy quietly stepped in and closed it behind him. 

Matt opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

"I broke up with Jared," Foggy said. His voice was hard and even. "He doesn't even know why. Said I just thought we were looking for different things. Figured there was no point making a big deal of it."

Matt's stomach clenched. No, no, no, no.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice small. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, you fucking should be," Foggy said. "I'm crossing my arms and glaring daggers at you, by the way. What the--what the actual fuck, Matt? It's bad enough half the campus is after you, you have to seduce my fucking boyfriend the moment my back was turned? In our dorm room? You couldn't've at least been fucking _subtle_ about it?"

\---

"Oh my god," Foggy whispered. The words were muffled against his palm. He sounded...horrified? "Oh my fucking god."

"Language," Matt corrected weakly. Trying for something normal.

"Oh my fucking _god_ , Matt. I can't--He--and _I_ \--" his voice was getting wet, choked up. Crying. Was Foggy _crying_? Matt shot out of his seat, and then didn't know what to do, hovering awkwardly next to him.

"Foggy? Foggy, I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you. I know I should've done something, I'm so sorry, please--"

A powdery bloom of salt on already damp skin. "Oh my  _fucking God_."

\---

Matt's heart picked up as he made his way over to his room. He could hear a familiar heartbeat inside. Not even angry-elevated. Wet palms. Nerves?

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, closing it behind him and setting his cane down.

"Hey, Matt," Foggy's voice came, from his side of the room. Matt startled for show, and swallowed for real.

"Hi Foggy. How-how've you been?"

"Could've been better," Foggy said. "I just shrugged. Look..." he sighed. Matt braced himself for the news; Foggy hated him, he was moving out for good, he never wanted to see Matt again "I miss you, okay?"

What? 

Foggy shifted, cotton jeans rubbing against the comforter. "Yeah, okay, you hurt me big time. Still gonna take a while for me to get over that completely. But I'm working on it. You were both drunk, inhibitions whatever--" He pushed some hair off of his face, the movement accenting an unfamiliar shampoo. Foggy let out a deep breath. "Look. I forgive you, okay? It's college. You're allowed one or two really dumb decisions. And considering how clean your slate's been, I can...work on getting over it. You're my best friend, you know? Bros before hos and all that. So." He swallowed, the gulp audible. "Friends?"

Matt pushed all thoughts of Jared out of his head and managed a shaky smile. "Friends."  

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: While non-con is heavily implied, nothing graphic or explicit happens within the story. Non-con is not enacted by or on Foggy.


End file.
